Hockera
Hockera is a member of the Accino Family. He is the third and youngest son of Don Accino. Appearance Hockera resembles a hockey player wearing a yellow ascot cap and sports gear. He has a orange shirt and a red tie resembling his father's. The tip of of Hockera's hockey stick is red and the taper is yellow. Between the shaft and the taper of the stick is an ornament resembling a spiked collar. Personality Hockera has a habit of ending his sentences with the word "ke". He also sometimes talks with game terms within them such as "Time" when he wants a person to wait, and "Game Over" when he supposedly is defeated.One Piece Anime - Episode 330, Hockera talks with game terms in his sentences. He also has a distinct laugh of his own which goes "Hoh ke ke ke".One Piece Anime - Episode 329, Hockera is heard laughing with a distinct laugh. The laugh particularly almost sounds like the word "Hockey" with the second syllable repeated several times. Hockera is a bit of a trickster. He pretends to be dumber than he really is in order to catch opponents off guard. This tactic of his aids him in battle against foes that would otherwise be too strong for him to handle. Abilities and Powers Hockera is a skilled hockey player who uses his skills in battle. He possesses special hockey pucks that when hit towards an opponent, instantly freezes them in ice upon impact.One Piece Anime - Episode 329, Hockera and Franky begin to fight against each other. History After attending his father's birthday party in Lovely Land, Hockera went together with his sisters and brother-in-law to where the Straw hats' ship, the Thousand Sunny, was caught by the icebergs in Hyokaido. When they went there however, the Straw hats on board used Coup de Vent and temporarily escaped from their clutches.One Piece Anime - Episode 328, The Thousand Sunny temporarily escapes from Hockera and family. After his younger sister, Lil, rectifies the situation by having one of her Tobiou steal the Straw Hats' flag, Hockera decided to split up and look for some the Straw Hats. After hearing a crash, Hockera dashed off and found the Straw Hats' Shark Submerge stranded on an iceberg. He then started hitting some of his hockey pucks at the Straw Hats that came out. Having gotten the attention of Nami and Franky, Hockera decided to mess with them by playing dumb when answering their questions about the stolen pirate flag. This went on a bit until the two got fed up with Hockera's antics and Nami asked Franky to beat Hockera up. The two began to fight each other. In the fight, Hockera was able to freeze Franky's legs while avoiding his cannon fire. While avoiding the cannon fire, Hockera was able to use the scattered debris from Franky's attacks to avoid being targeted further. In the midst of the debris, Hockera counterattacked by hitting at Franky some more of his hockey pucks. This hockey pucks were seemingly unsuccessful at being thrown as it seemed that neither could Hockera target properly through the debris also. Angered by Hockera's apparent foolishness, Franky decided blow away the debris covering Hockera and free himself with Fresh Fire. As the battle continued on, Franky got a hold of Hockera's hockey stick and disarmed him. Without his stick, Hockera decided to fight Franky with his own two fists. Franky however countered Hockera's charge by propelling himself against Hockera with a Coup de Vent fired backwards. Hit by Franky, Hockera seemingly passed out. Things seemed over until Franky got back to the Shark Submerge. The hockey pucks that Hockera hit earlier that seemingly missed were actually aimed at the submarine in order to stop it from moving. With Franky inside the sub along with Nami, Hockera stopped pretending to be out and froze more of the sub with more of his hockey pucks. With Franky and Nami trapped within the Shark Submerge, Hockera called Lil via Den Den Mushi and reported to her that he caught two of the Straw Hats. With this, Lil sent some of her Tobiou to Hockera to help him in delivering the Straw Hats to their father. Hockera then traveled back to Lovely Land on top the frozen submarine containing the two Straw Hats with the Tobiou moving it.One Piece Anime - Episode 330, Hockera captures two of the Straw Hats. While traveling back on top of the frozen sub, Hockera decided to dress it up a bit with a pink birthday bow.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Hockera is seen riding atop the frozen sub with a pink birthday bow on it. Upon reaching back to Lovely Land, Hockera placed the Shark Submerge in an underground ice chamber. There, Hockera had imprisoned Franky and Nami along with the two Straw Hats that his brother-in-law and sister had captured. As Hockera and his relatives looked down at the captured Straw Hats mockingly, they witnessed the Straw Hats attempt to escape with one of Franky's Coup de Boo techniques with them riding on Franky. The technique wasn't strong enough for them to escape but Sanji attempted to use the distance to make a long jump to the exit. Hockera however hit some hockey pucks towards the chef and prevented him from completing the jump. Just as these events unfolded, Hockera and his relatives however suddenly had to leave the Straw Hats. They had just received a call that Don Accino was getting angry about something. With the news that his father was about to get really angry, Hockera and his relatives dashed off to the Don's room in order to calm him down. When they arrived there, they found out that Roronoa Zoro was with Don Accino and making him really mad. Before things could get out of hand, Hockera immediately searched for a trap door switch and with one press, sent Zoro falling out of the room. Hockera and his relatives then pleaded with his father to calm down. Picking up the stolen Straw Hats' flag, Hockera showed his father that he had one more flag to add to his collection so he should calm down.One Piece Anime - Episode 332, Hockera tries to calm down his father by showing him the Straw Hats' flag. As Hockera and most of his family continued to try to calm down Don Accino, they were all of a sudden startled when Luffy suddenly called out to them to return his flag. With this, Hockera's and the rest of his family's worries were subsided a bit when Don Accino decided to finally calm down a bit and get serious for Luffy's arrival. With Luffy at the front door, Hockera, his siblings, and his brother-in-law went to confront him. Seeing his relatives take care of Luffy, Hockera decided to take on Chopper and Jiro who were in the vicinity. While he originally had them cornered with his hockey pucks, he was momentarily interrupted by Luffy. Hockera was then confronted by Chopper in his guard point. Unable to damage or freeze Chopper, Hockera was then flatten by the reindeer after being hit in head by some ice thrown by Jiro. Seeing that it came to this, Hockera decided to call on some Domo Penguins for some help.One Piece Anime - Episode 333, Hockera fights against Chopper and Jiro. With the penguins at his command, Hockera ordered them to surround and attack Chopper and Jiro. As the penguins attacked Chopper and Jiro, Hockera noticed Puzzle along with some of the Phoenix Pirates. Seeing the 100,000,000 Beli, Hockera ordered some of the penguins to attack Puzzle and the pirates with him. Hockera and the Domo Penguins were however beaten back by Puzzle's chain. Hockera was then confronted by Franky, who unfortunately defeated Hockera instantly with Fresh Fire. Hockera's defeated body was then seen alongside his defeated relatives by Don Accino, who decided to come out. After the intense battle between his father and Luffy wherein Hyokaido was completely melted, Hockera was fortunately able to get on board his family's ship. Having survived that incident, Hockera, with most of his siblings and his brother-in-law, decided to give a defeated Don Accino his birthday cake. Hockera's father however got angry as he mistook the cake for Luffy's Straw Hat and melted through the ice he was being towed on. With his father melted through the ice, Hockera and his relatives decided to quickly help him out.One Piece Anime - Episode 335, Hockera and the majority of his family present Don Accino his birthday cake. Major Battles * Hockera vs. Franky and Nami * Hockera vs. Tony Tony Chopper and Jiro References External Links *Hockey - Wikipedia article about hockey. *Hockey stick - Wikipedia article about hockey sticks in general. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists